Dacura
Wrapped in ice for the better part of the year, Dacura is the northernmost province of Ortosis, and the homeland of the Frost Elves and the Norsefolk . Both Norsefolk and Frost Elves consider themselves native to Dacura. Because of this, the question of ownership has lead to many wars and treaties over the ages. At present, there is a tentative peace between the two races, but as always it is on the verge of erupting into war. Traditionally, Frost Elves rule the main bulk of Dacura, while the eastern coast belongs to the Norsefolk. This is a satisfactory agreement, as only the Frost Elves have the racial traits to withstand the icy climate inland, while the Norsefolk are far more accomplished seafarers. Dacura is currently under Frost Elven rule. The province of Dacura is divided into ten counties, each ruled by a Count or Countess, who then swears fealty (and pays a tax) to the King or Queen. The counties are fundamentally responsible for their own governance, however, matters of war, taxation, and some judicial trials are taken to the monarch. Military See The Imperial Legion Environment Dacura is painfully cold. The east and central provinces are predominantly tundra, with only the hardiest of plants being able to survive. This makes farming next to impossible, but some cold climate vegetables manage to thrive for a hurried harvest season at the end of the north’s short summer. The tundra is home to many animals, however, and the locals have learnt to herd and drive caribou in place of cattle. The southern mountain range, the Himrist Mountains, are some of the most inhospitable in the world. While the border of Dacura technically ends at the peak of each mountain (See:Whitewynd-Arminian Treaty), Dacurans generally treat the foot of the mountain as the edge of their territory. The mountains are riddled with caves which often house wyverns, bandits, and even, some say, a dragon or two. The capital city of Dacura is Tol'Helkar. The royal family live in Tol'Maen, and Snowkeep is the only Norse settlement on the mainland of Dacura. Religion The province of Dacura is often called Lilith’s Playground, thanks to its natural affinity with the Goddess of Death. While all Gods are worshipped Ortosis-wide, Lilith is definitely the patron God of Dacura. The largest shrine to the Goddess, said to be a fragment of the Shattered Moon itself, is situated just outside the walls of Tol’Helkar, above the renovated catacombs where the priests and priestesses live. Some say that the mysterious Carrion Guard also make their homes in this shrine. There are at least two Aspects of Lilith that tend to favour Dacura as their home province. Nya, the Lady of Decay, dwells here (mostly in the mountains or the pine forest) once she has bought Winter to the nations. Ulysses, the Angel of Mercy, who is drawn to places where great suffering has happened, tends to wander the tundra between Tol’Kethon and Snowkeep, dwelling in solemn memory of the Battle of Tol’Kethon. Due to the long nights of the winter months, Lilithians continent-wide are known to make a pilgrimage to the shrine by Tol’Helkar every midwinter. Education Dacurans enjoy a high level of education in relation to the rest of Ortosis. Because of the short daylight hours and the harsh weather, the inhabitants of the province are often kept indoors for many waking hours. Each town’s temple offers free schooling for young children, and most teens and young adults enjoy the privilege of having a small tutoring group at the temple of an evening. Magic is prized in Dacura. Any child who shows magical talent aside from the innate Frost Elven gifts is sent immediately to the Mage’s College in Padlyr or to Corvus Tower in the Shards in order to learn the arcane arts. In Dacura, any way to make life a little easier – such as magically softening the soil for planting, or helping to cure frostbite, or drying out wet firewood for use - is taken advantage of. Category:Geography